The Shoma's stay at Yuki's house
by Hikari is my name
Summary: the shoma's decide to stay over at Yuki's house oh! the HORRRRRROOOR! kyoxTohruxYuki this is me first fic
1. there here!

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits Basket!**

Author's note: my first fic don't get mad at me I just joined so I hope you like this story and please no flames!

**The Shoma's stay over at Yuki's house**

**Chapter one:**

Tohru finished breakfast and started to clean up humming a tune until Kyo smashed the door open, "SHINGURE! WHY ARE THE SHOMA'S HERE!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, Shingure went out to go to work" explained Tohru.

"That's right he went to work" Yuki copied Tohru.

"SHUT UP DARMN RAT BEFORE I BUST YA HEAD IN!" Kyo yelled again then Yuki hit Kyo and Kyo went flying (Anime style!).

"Baka Neko (stupid cat) I'm stronger than you and you know it" Yuki said. Yuki then left the room. The phone rang and Tohru answered it, "Hello" she said.

"Tohru this is Shingure can you let the Shoma's in please? Thanks bye" Shingure than hanged up. Tohru than answered the door and let them in. Yuki then hid behind Tohru and so did Kyo. (Man! How scared can those two get?)

"Don't let them see us" they whispered at the same time, "She will hurt me" Kyo whispered pointing at Kagura , "he'll start kissing my cheek" Yuki whispered pointing at Haru, "don't let them see us okay."

The Shoma's saw Yuki and Kyo and ran over to them; Tohru escaped and ran while Yuki and Kyo were very crowded.

"Excuse me but does anyone want something to eat?" Tohru asked.

"Yes!" everyone said.

"Okay then I'll whip up something" Tohru then headed to the kitchen and started cooking.

* * *

Okay! A little short but I'm working on it how was my first story? Review please!

I have read the Manga but I haven't watched the Anime so see ya!

Signing off Tohru Honda 2000


	2. POOF! goes TOHRU!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even KYO! turns away and cries**

And yes I have read the Manga I live in Australia so I am waiting for volume number 8.

Author note: here are me reviews:

**Honesty's Policy:** For a first fic, I think that this is a good start. There are a lot of things you could work on, but with a little effort, this could be a really good story. Check your spelling and puncuation- you have a lot of run on sentences and missing periods and commas. You kind of go from in character (Yuki and Kyou fighting) to out of character (them hiding behind Tohru). Do a little studying of how they act when they're in a situation like you're writing about.

This is a great start and I'm sure you'll be getting better and better as you go. Best wishes with all your future writing here on this site.

**Night goddess:** hey good beggining! I like it so far! I have only read the manga as well i want to watch the Anime though but oh well! Update soon!

**Sango Twin:** ...blink...blink...strange...but I'm strange so COOL AWSOME WRITE MORE I'M HYPER BUT UR NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT tee hee BYE!

**Pebbled Sky**: Firstly, check your spelling. I highly doubt that you've read the manga if you cannot correctly write out "Sohma" or even "Shigure".

Secondly, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki ARE Sohmas so you need to rethink your plot a little. Those points aside, keep trying and I'm sure you'll get better. Welcome to !

* * *

Chapter 2

Tohru was cooking in the kitchen when Kyo came flying in and crashed into her. "Kyo are you okay?" she said.

" DARMN RAT!" he yelled as he got up and ran at him swinging a punch. Yuki caught the punch and through him into the wall, everyone laughed at the cat.

"Tohru, can you hurry with the food because Ritsu is very uncomfortable and I don't want him to yell again because he hurts my ears and I have a headache" Yuki said just before Kyo went and tried to punch Yuki again this time went flying into Tohru. (gasp) Tohru went POOF! Instead of Kyo and from the smoke arose a Cat like person, it looked human but it had short orange hair with ears and a tail, she had a leather dress with boots (black of course!) and with the same colored eyes as Kyo. Kyo just stared until Tohru jumped back. She clenched her fist ready to yell.

"Kyo" she said ready to explode, everyone backed off "because this was an accident, I will forgive you. However, you Yuki on the other hand are so irresponsible that I want to kill you. Oh! Sorry I forgot to tell you who I have been possessed by guess-" she was cut off by Akito coming in.

"You know what you must do Tohru?" Akito said. Staring at her.

"Yes but may I keep the cat?" she said.

"You may" he said. She turned to them.

"Sorry guys' end of the line" she said.

* * *

Sorry guys I have an assignment to do so this chapter was short so this is Tohru Honda signing off. 


	3. Where am I?

**Disclaimer:I don't own furuba not even my precious Kyo! sits down in a corner and cries**

A/N: yay I'm happy cause I got a furuba clock with a pic of Kyo (even the name makes me drool) drools well to the story.

_Last time on shoma's stay at Yuki's house:_

"Tohru, can you hurry with the food because Ritsu is very uncomfortable and I don't want him to yell again because he hurts my ears and I have a headache" Yuki said just before Kyo went and tried to punch Yuki again this time went flying into Tohru. (gasp) Tohru went POOF! Instead of Kyo and from the smoke arose a Cat like person, it looked human but it had short orange hair with ears and a tail, she had a leather dress with boots (black of course!) and with the same colored eyes as Kyo. Kyo just stared until Tohru jumped back. She clenched her fist ready to yell.

"Kyo" she said ready to explode, everyone backed off "because this was an accident, I will forgive you. However, you Yuki on the other hand are so irresponsible that I want to kill you. Oh! Sorry I forgot to tell you who I have been possessed by guess-" she was cut off by Akito coming in.

"You know what you must do Tohru?" Akito said. Staring at her.

"Yes but may I keep the cat?" she said.

"You may" he said. She turned to them.

"Sorry guys' end of the line" she said.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE!**

"Sorry end of the line" Akito said and with that Tohru used her powers to put all the Shoma's except Akito and Kyo into comas.

"What did you do Tohru why did you……." Kyo was cut off with Tohru kissing him which put him to sleep so he didn't know where he was going.

When they got to there destination Tohru put Kyo on a bed and left him there so that she could transform back.

* * *

One hour later

She had transformed back into her human form and put some clothes on then went to Kyo's room. "Oi carrot top head you awake?" said Tohru.

"Yeah where am I and where is everyone, Tohru is that you?" he said. He fully awoke and saw Tohru standing there in a silk Kimono.

"Yes it is me and your in Akito's palace and I don't know where the other's are Akito saved us so be grateful for just one time please?" said Tohru, Kyo got out of bed and hugged Tohru but instead of him poofing it was Tohru he backed away and stood in front of the figure which was a Cat like person, it looked human but it had short orange hair with ears and a tail, she had a leather dress with boots (black of course!) and with the same colored eyes as Kyo, Kyo looked shocked.

"What's wrong Kyo it's me sorry I didn't tell you but I'm cursed as well as you. I'm cursed with the goddess cat sorry I didn't tell you" she told him.

"That's good that I won't go poof and you will so when will you change…."he was stopped with her hugging him.

"I can change back when I want to but only if I'm hugged without my bracelet will I change into the cat goddess but no you won't change" she explained to him. She kissed him lightly on the forehead.

* * *

Sorry this is a crappy chappie but I will update within the next week with a longer chappie sorry please review so I know what to add in my next chappie and if you have any questions just ask me.

Cya

Tohru Honda 2000


End file.
